El musico
by DinastyF
Summary: SUMARY: Un relato sobre la vida de Allen Walker 10 años después de dejar la orden oscura. Un mundo en lo más recóndito de tu mente, donde solo existe el dolor y las penas. Bienvenido al museo de las desgracias, al mundo a través del espejo. LxA
1. Chapter 1

Helloouu, aquí de new, con otro fic, esta vez es de solo 2 capitulos, pero igual y es algo entretenido. Disfrutenlo.

_**EL músico**_

**Capitulo 1_._**_ 10 años de juventud_

Janne da arc- Mysterious

Allen Walker, un joven de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, de hermosos ojos grises, tan dulces e ingenuos que cualquiera que lo viera diría haber visto en ellos el encantador brillo que tenían los de un chiquillo, A pesar de tener esa edad a muchas personas que los conocían todavía se les hacía que estaban viendo a aquél dulce niño de 15 largos y terribles años con la mirada triste. Poco era lo que había cambiado. Aquellos sus blanco-grisáceos cabellos ahora habían crecido bastante, y eran recogidos con una simple liga, tan largos eran que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Y no olvidemos la infinita dulzura de esos labios rojos, finamente modelados.

Esa noche, como cualquier otra, daba un paseo por las largas y aburridas calles de Inglaterra su natal ciudad. Ese día llevaba puesta una fina y por así decirlo costosa gabardina negra; todo este largo tiempo había estado viviendo en una gran mansión, razón por la cual se decía la gran fortuna que había heredado, la cual antes le pertenecía a su difunto padre adoptivo Mana Walker; Quien sabe que clase de vida era la que vivía ese hombre con tanto dinero a su disposición.

Para tener tanto dinero y vivir en una enorme mansión, no le faltaba la compañía y el amor de aquél que en su infancia supo comprenderlo: Lavi.

No era ese el verdadero nombre del chico, talvez no, puesto que desde hace tiempo había dejado de tener, tan sol pasó a ser Bookman y ya no se supo mas de aquél chico llamado Lavi. Había viajado con el viejo Bookman, buscando toda información necesaria que enriqueciera tanto su vocabulario como su vida o juventud entera. Largo tiempo fue el que se había alejado de la orden oscura, incluso de sus amigos quienes mucho lo extrañaron, y no olvidemos a aquél niño de grisáceos cabellos, que día y noche pensaba en él. Era quizás un poco raro que un chico pensara sí de otro, pero viendo el retorcido y loco mundo en el que vivimos eso ya había dejado de ser por demás extraño. Y es que sin darse cuenta, hasta que hubo sabido de su partida, comenzó a sentir algo por ese guapo y atractivo chico de pelirrojos cabellos. Si, sin duda ese algo era amor. No amor de hermanos, si no un profundo amor.

Pero el tiempo hubo pasado, y no pudo hacer nada más que escribirle, siendo así que de las muchas cartas que le manda solo 1 había sido respondida. En ella se mencionaba casi a manera de instructivo el lugar y la fecha exacta, sin olvidar la hora en la que se volverían a ver, eso sin duda era lo que mas le había llamado la atención al peliblanco.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo el chico hubo crecido lo suficiente como para después de haber ejercido tanto su papel como exorcista terminara un día por convertirse en uno de los más fuertes generales de la orden. Y ya habiendo limpiado, por así decirlo, el mundo de la amenaza de los akumas, en aquella cruenta batalla, hizo desaparecer por un largo tiempo a aquél tenebroso mago dueño y creado de su triste infancia: El conde milenario. Sin duda parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo la paz por fin reinara en el mundo (no en todo el mundo por completo, pues había muchos lugares que no habían visitado); debido a tan maravillosa tranquilidad dejó por un tiempo el trabajo de exorcista y se dedicó de lleno a su joven vida, ya no siendo aquél chico maldito cazador de akumas, si no solo Allen Walker.

Su primer paso para el inicio de su nueva vida fue el buscar a su amado amigo Lavi, y gracias a la carta que recibió fue como pudo darse una idea de donde se encontraba:

"Londres, en el puente del río Támesis, a las 9:30 de la mañana, ahí estaré"

Con estos datos supo más o menos como encontrarlo, por lo que también con la ayuda de algunos exorcistas que conocían el lugar fue como logró dar con él.

Cuanto había crecido, sin duda, pensó él, al verlo que yacía observando el río; con suma alegría corría a donde él se encontraba, y a punto de derramar lágrimas, pues ya hacían 10 años que no lo veía, 10 largos años.

--¡Lavi!—gritaba muy entusiasmado el chico, al ver que había acertado en ello; el joven pelirrojo un poco sorprendido volteó hacia atrás, y descubrió que aquél que tanto lo llamaba era el fruto de sus anhelos, la luz que le daba sentido una vez mas después de tanto tiempo: Allen—Lavi, por fin te encontré, me alegro de volver a verte—el chico sonreía, mientras lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas al abrazar y sentir el calor de su amado pelirrojo—Tal vez nunca lo supiste, pero desde que te conocí, dentro de mi un gran amor creció, y todo este tiempo que estuve solo comencé a extrañarte mas y mas; no pude creer que te encontraría, te escribí tantas cartas, y añoraba tus respuestas, pero no llegaban, llegué a pensar incluso que ya no existías mas, eso me entristeció mucho, pero gracias a que una mañana recibí por fin una respuesta eso me dio esperanzas de encontrarte, ahora gracias a ti he cambiado mi ritmo de vida, y quiero continuar todos y cada uno de esos próximos momentos a tu lado. Quédate conmigo, ya no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida.

Después de aquellas palabras, el Bookman comprobó lo mucho que todos estos años habían significado para el peliblanco, el hecho de estar solo pudo haberlo tenido perturbado, al saber también que su amor si había sido correspondido de igual manera, juró que ya no se separaría de su lado nunca mas.

--perdóname por no haberme despedido de ti aquella vez en la estación, pero sentía que el hacerlo significaría un eterno adiós. Gracias por encontrarme, y juro que me quedaré contigo por siempre, para ti y solo para ti seguiré siendo Lavi.

--¡Gracias!—fueron las palabras del peliblanco, quien ahora permanecía con los labios unidos a los del pelirrojo, en un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban.

Después de aquél encuentro, ambos permanecieron juntos, y el resto de su juventud la vivieron en aquella mansión; cada uno formó su vida a su antojo, y mientras Allen se convertía en un gran filántropo y amo de la música, Lavi era un excelente escritor, gracias a su habilidad como Bookman tenía un sin fin de historias (en su mayoría reales) que escribir.

Avril Lavigne- Fall to pieces

Esa noche el chico se dirigía al museo, un sitio un tanto extraño para visitar de noche. Quería observar las nuevas obras de arte que habían traído, pues tenía una corazonada.

Al llegar entró sin ningún problema, pues al parecer los dueños y los guardias del museo le tenían mucha confianza a Mr. Walker.

Cuando entró lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue el castillo de aquél su amigo vampiro, Krory, y por lo visto quedó por demás sorprendido con lo que se hallaba frente a si: pinturas que tenían mucho que ver con la vida de cada uno de sus amigos. Al acercarse mas para observarlas notó que cada una era la etapa de vida de sus amigos, incluso suya.

Así entonces comenzó por descubrir que la primera pintura se trataba de su pasado: La pintura de un niño sentado en la tumba de su padre, llorando, y en el cielo la luna era el conde del milenio. La segunda era aquella pintura que tenía antes en la habitación de la orden oscura: un extraño dibujo que llevaba cargando una tumba en sus espaldas con grilletes en las muñecas. La tercera era Crown Clown, y sus dos brazos indicaban al protector de dos razas: la de los humanos y la de los akuma. El cuarto terminó por impactarlo demasiado, era en cierto modo la figura de un demonio de dos caras, una parte era iluminada por la luna blanca, y se veía a Crown Clown, aquél chico con el rostro lleno de lágrimas del lado izquierdo del cuadro, mientras que del lado derecho una persona distinta a la otra, Crown Clown de manera contraria al otro, y con el rostro del 14 th con su peculiar sonrisa, y llorando sangre. En el cielo el escenario lo iluminaba una luna negra.

Al ver la última pintura y tocarse el corazón notó que esta tenía cierta razón con lo que hace tiempo fue. Entonces siguió caminando, y encontró en cada una de las otras pinturas las desgracias de sus amigos

Papa roach- getting away with murder

--¿Quién ilustro semejantes pinturas?

--vos lo habéis hecho—al momento en que volteó hacia atrás para descubrir al dueño de aquella voz (al darse la vuelta las pinturas quedaron a sus espaldas) el escenario cambió a una habitación llena de espejos, entonces frente a si se reflejó el dueño de la voz, y no era otro si no él mismo, aquella figura que una vez vio en sueños en aquél lago donde había visto a Lenalee llorar. Al ver el espejo se cayó de sentón al suelo por la sorpresa.

--yo hice…¿esas pinturas?

--si, a lo largo del tiempo este museo guarda las memorias de las personas que lo visitan, de alguna manera todos lo hacen, si no por que aquí están las pinturas de tus amigos. Este museo es conocido como el museo de las desgracias humanas. Y la única forma en que desaparezcan esas pinturas, para ser reemplazadas por otras, es si las personas dueñas de ellas mueren, de manera natural, claro, de lo contrario se crea una última pintura, la cual muestra la forma en la que esta persona fue asesinada.

Lamentablemente he de decirte que vos de aquí no saldréis jamás, ¡estás perdido, acéptalo, ríndete aquí, y entrega tu vida a este museo! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!—muy desesperado por oír tales palabras comenzó a golpear los espejos hasta romperlos y hacer que sus manos sangraran, después se tiró al suelo, y tapándose los oídos comenzó a gritar para después terminar llorando con los ojos vacíos.

--¡no, no, no, NO!, ¡ya basta, deja de reírte, deja de reírte, maldición, me lastimas! ¡Aaaaaah!—y mientras cierto chico sufría en su propio mundo consigo mismo, el Bookman yacía en el estudio de la mansión, escribiendo una nueva historia, hasta que un fuerte golpe en el corazón le da a entender que su otra "mitad" se encuentra en peligro.

--¡A-Allen!—yacía en el suelo debido al dolor en el corazón. Pero minutos después de haberse recuperado salió corriendo de la mansión en su búsqueda. Al llegar al museo, cuando entró, se encontró en un laberinto de puros espejos, y en cada uno de ellos encontró a aquél sujeto de negro, después de que muy desesperado le pregunto sobre Allen este le mostró una imagen de él dentro de un espejo. El chico efectivamente se encontraba atrapado dentro de ese espejo, y pedía a golpes lo sacaran.

--¡Lavi, Lavi, ayúdame!

--¿lo ves? El se lo buscó, ahora ambos se quedarán atrapados en este edificio para siempre, ¡ja, ja, ja!—instantes después de tan tormentosas risas el peliblanco desistió de golpear y comenzó a llorar.

--Allen, no llores, te sacaré, no te preocupes

--s-soy una vergüenza, jajaja--¿razón?, tanta edad y volvía a llorar, no se creía tan fuerte como antes.

--no digas eso, yo estaré siempre para apoyarte, no lo olvides—ambos colocaban las manos en el espejo, como si quisieran tocarse.

--¿Cómo salió Alicia del espejo?—se preguntaba el pelirrojo pensando mientras, Allen yacía sentado espalda con espalda con él. Un rato después el peliblanco comenzó a verse muy melancólico las palmas de las manos.

--¿Cuánto hace que me convertí en exorcista?

--no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—lo miraba de reojo el pelirrojo

--no…por nada—mientras él comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos

Conforme se veía las manos se acordaba de aquellos momentos que se encontraba en peligro y que siempre lograba salir adelante, pero parecía ser que esta vez no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo había salvado a la humanidad y salía con bien, pero esta vez que se trataba de él no lograba encontrar la llave a la salida. Se sentía completamente atrapado.

--Pensamientos de Allen--

¿Qué hacer cuando te encuentras atrapado dentro de tu propio mundo?—yacía sentado abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro hundido en ellas, mientras escuchaba el sonido de gotas caer a un lago.

¿Cómo encontrar la llave a la puerta de tu corazón?

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Pero…sin embargo…él está a mi lado—entonces levanta la mirada y ve hacia el frente

El siempre me ha ayudado

El siempre me ha salvado

Se que si confío en él lograré lo que sea—allí se encontraba frente a si aquél pelirrojo, mientras al darle la espalda volteaba hacia atrás para regalarle una sonrisa.

--

Fuera de sus pensamientos yacía con los ojos cerrados y derramando lágrimas, mientras se tocaba el corazón y se apretaba con fuerza.

--Ayúdame, Mana, ayúdame a salir —después, con una mano se tocaba el ojo izquierdo. De pronto, cuando abrió los ojos, una luz lo cegó por unos instantes, después lo llevó a un mundo donde hasta él cambiaba de apariencia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Allen atraves del espejo

**Capitulo 2.** _Allen através del espejo_

Keane-Cristal ball

Lo primero que observó fue su alrededor, y encontró aquél lugar que una vez en sueños había visitado, donde la luna del cielo era blanca, mientras que la del lago que ahí había era negra. Entonces se vio las manos, y descubrió que su apariencia había cambiado y que el cabello volvía a tenerlo tan corto como antes. Al acercarse al lago notó que era como en su sueño. Todo, incluso él eran como en aquél extraño sueño.

Ya sin preocuparse mucho por eso siguió caminando, y de pronto se encontró en un laberinto, donde un león comenzó a perseguirlo, el pobre solo corría mientras lloraba del miedo.

--Waaaah!, ayudaaa!!—pero después de que hubo corrido lo suficiente sin querer tropezó, por lo que comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hasta topar con una pared, y cuando quedó acorralado por el león, solo cerró los ojos, sin dejar de llorar.

--¡Kyaaa, no me comas, no me comas, no me comas!—al poco tiempo, mientras retrocedía la pared parecía tragárselo, por suerte lo alejaba del león, pero ya parecía que no volvería a ver la luz; hasta que entonces cayó acostado en el suelo, pero que clase de piso tendría mosaicos en blanco y negro, eso solo podría ser un tablero de ajedrez

--¿En donde estoy?—cuando volteó al frente se encontró con las piezas blancas, y a su lado un caballo negro. Aquí lo único vivo eran él y el caballo, entonces, tratando de entender en que sitio estaba se le ocurrió decir bingo y el caballo lo recogió montándolo encima suyo.

--¿O.O, u-un tablero de ajedrez?—instantes después de que su ojo volvió a reaccionar el caballo lo tomó como inicio de la partida, fue entonces cuando las piezas se transformaron en akumas.

--¡O.O, n-no, ca-caballito, nooo ., pa-paraaa!—el caballo aceleró trayendo a un Allen demasiado engarruñado a su espalda (el chico parecía gato XD), hasta que le dio por abrir los ojos a mitad del enorme tablero y activar su arma anti-akuma, al final cuando derrotó al que era el rey muy cansado y con la mirada gacha dijo:

--¡jaque mate!—y detrás de si el rey explotó; el caballo entonces regresó a su forma original, y se trataba de aquél chico de negro, eso le sorprendió al peliblanco, que llegó a pensar que este lo estaba ayudando, fue entonces que lo comprendió y el de negro entró a su cuerpo para fusionarse con él.

Mientras caminaba sin precio aviso el escenario y su apariencia cambiaron, haciendo que todo se asemejara a la realidad, con la diferencia de que seguía teniendo el cabello corto.

--u.u, de nuevo corto—ya se estaba acostumbrarlo a traerlo largo.

El lugar en el que esta vez se encontraba era una ¿cantina? Hasta el mismo se sorprendía por eso. Todo estaba bien al principio, pero cuando lo reconocieron como el discípulo de Cross Marian inmediatamente le lanzaron de botellas.

Aiteens-The name of the game

--T.T hasta en sueños tengo problemas por su culpa. ¡Te odio, maestro!—logró salir con vida del lugar, pero cuando salía de un problema desafortunadamente entraba a otro, ya que al salir detrás lo venían siguiendo, pero ya no eran personas, si no akumas. El chico solo deseaba que todo terminara, pues se sentía como Alicia siendo perseguida por la reina de corazones y sus naipes.

--termina, termina con esto, ¡Ya basta! -- después de correr tanto cayó por un vacío, donde al llegar a dar al suelo, volvió a ser como desde el principio. Esta vez se encontró en un lugar totalmente blanco, como si estuviese en una hoja de papel. Frente a si lo único que apareció fue un espejo, donde al atravesarlo se fue separando del 14th, así entonces, lo que logró sacarlo del espejo fueron sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de sus amigos, y es que el espejo solo le estaba mostrando que tan capaz era de encontrarse a si mismo y salir solo de sus propios problemas sin ayuda de nadie.

Al despertar abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos del pelirrojo

--¡Allen!—el chico también se sorprendió un poco por ver que ya había salido del espejo.

El chico simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par y lo abrazó fuertemente

--he vuelto—le sonreía, para después besarlo

En el camino a la mansión el peliblanco se quedó muy pensativo, mientras Lavi lo cargaba como caballito.

--¿En que piensas?

--ah…en lo mucho que te quiero nn—por un momento la pensó para contestarle, pero después le sonrió alegremente sin preocuparse. Parecía que iba a llover, así que apresuraron el paso un poco.

Un rato después de haber llegado Allen se quedó muy concentrado tocando el piano que tenían en su habitación, hasta que Lavi lo escuchó desde el estudio. La melodía se le hizo un poco triste, pero a fin de cuentas terminó por atraparlo, entonces subió y se quedó a escucharlo parado en la entrada. Después de un rato quedó perplejo ante lo que sus ojos veían, creía que se había vuelto loco por haber estado en aquél museo, pues estaba viendo al chico de negro al lado de su peliblanco tocando el piano también, mientras que volteaba a donde el pelirrojo y le sonreía, una de aquellas sonrisas que no sabes si son buenas o malas, pero que te dejan helado.

Quiso pensar que se trataba todo de su imaginación, pero al verlo sonreír fue entonces que supo que no era así, comprendió que sin importar lo que pasara Allen seguiría siendo un Noé hasta el resto de su larga juventud.

--No importa, por que yo así te quiero—sonreía, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse de la habitación, dejando solo al joven exorcista.

FIN


End file.
